Welcome to My Life
by Midnight101
Summary: Harry has travelled back through time and has to learn to live their ways. Then Severus Snape has to travel back and take Harry back to the future SSHP Mpreg
1. Prologue

Welcome to my life

Prologue

Harry is a fifteen-year-old teenager who is no different from the rest. Only he has a secret that might change the course of history. He's 5"6' in other words medium height, short, jet black hair and stunning green eyes. Harry wears long sleeved, blue, t-shirts with jeans. His t-shirts always have dragon patterns on them. The dragon is his favourite animal and is Harry's Chinese symbol. Born in July 1830, the year of the Silver Snake, a very dangerous year and was believed that any child born in this year was cursed for the rest of their lives. It's funny though, because Harry was the only person born in that year which brings us back to his secret. He is on a quest and this quest will not only change his life but his very soul.

This is Harry and this is his story.


	2. The Messenger and the Death of a Brother

Chapter One

"LAVENDER! Come down this instance!" screeched Aunt Petunia. Petunia is tall and has short curly, blonde hair. She was born in the year of the Golden Axe. This makes her 36 years of age. Petunia lives in her hometown Ballymena with her husband Vernon. Their house was not exactly a house. It was more like a mansion. It had five floors which consisted of seven bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, two kitchens, two studies and 1 very large lounge room.

The second after she screeched to her messenger, Lavender, she was down to greet Petunia.

"What can I do for you ma'am?" Lavender said as sweetly and as innocently as she possibly could.

"I want you to find Harry . I believe he has gone to Aksrigg to trade and isn't expected back for another two months. But it's very important." Told Petunia, All the while Lavender listening. "Tell him that his brother Xuji has died from unknown causes."

While Lavender was listening, she noticed something in Petunia's voice. It was like she was hiding something from her own son.

"Yes ma'am. Anything else?" Lavender asked.

"Come to think of it. Watch out for spirits and such on the paths. They can be vicious at times."

The whole town knew of the spirits and ghosts that roamed the paths going towards Askrigg. There was this rumour that went around a year back. Soldiers, probably about 100 of them plus their captain passed through Ballymena and onto the paths of Askrigg. Never made it to their destination or back here. Haven't been seen since they left Ballymena. But who's to say that the paths that go to Grimsby or Oldham were roamed by spirits and ghosts aswell.

"I will set off as soon as possible ma'am"

"Thank you so much Lavender. You don't know how much this means to me!"

And with that, she gave Lavender a quick hug and a kiss and then walked off to her bedroom. From where Lavender was standing, she could hear the soft click of the bedroom door being closed. She was in shock. Petunia never gives her a hug or even a kiss on the cheek for that matter.


	3. Who's there?

Chapter 2

Lavender's POV

I had set off 15 minutes ago and was walking through the markets to get to Aksrigg. I liked to stroll through the markets even though it slowed her down to get to Harry.

"Excuse me miss. Do you want to buy a souvenir? What about a painting of Ballymena's mountains?" asked a market seller closet to me. As I waled over to him, he had this look on his face that made him extremely poor. "I think I like that but I have to be in Aksrigg before sunset tomorrow." I told the man.

"Oh...ok. Will you stop by on the way back?" the man spoke "I doubt you will make it back". He whispered the last bit but I still heard it.

The people of this town don't believe you will make it back from Aksrigg if you went on those paths.

"I will. I'll make sure of it."

"My stocks will always be full" said the man a little bit to cheery.

I was put off when he told me I was good looking. I just didn't feel save around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

The road was rough and you had to keep climbing over rocks. The land has been dry and it hasn't had any rain since two years back in the year of the winds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavender's POV

As I walked on, a vulture circled overhead as if it knew I was about to die soon. A few minutes later, I found out why. There was a dead body laying on the ground. It had a hand missing and it looked like it was attacked by a feline. Now that I think of it, I smelt a stench that made me feel like utter crap not far behind. This must be what it's from. I went to expect the body and saw that it was dressed in a soldier's and his spear had no end on it left. It was defiantly safe to say that the rumour a year back, it true. But I had to pres on … Night came quickly. Like a cape or cloth was being pulled over the sky. Then I see two eyes that have the moonlight shone onto them.

"Who's there?!" I yell.

No response. Just rustling. So I try again but this time much louder than before. A response was heard after several tense moments.

"I know who you are Lavender.' The voice said.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	4. Lord Voldemort

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suddenly a tall, dark man jumped onto of her making her admit a shrill cry of surprise from her mouth. When she got a good look at he man's face, she gasped and let out another shrill cry before the man spoke again.

"Do you know who I am?" he said in a low harsh voice that anyone would recognise .

Gasping she replied, "Yes" but only very softly he had to lean forward to hear what was being spoken. "You are Who-must-not-be-named. I have heard stories about you, you had faced Mr. Potter and not survived." As she tried to wriggle out of his grip, he only tightened it.

Smiling evilly, Voldemort replied "Do you know where he is?"

"I do sir but I must not tell you his location as he is currently in hiding."


End file.
